The day is done
by ACompatible17
Summary: This time, Zero is writing a poem for her beloved Yuuki related to the Night Class.


**The Day is done**

**Person: **This time Zero has a feeling making a poem about Yuuki with the Night Class. I also picked up the poem from an author. not my poem.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK and the poem : )

**Summary: **_Such Songs have power to quiet._

_Night…_

Pick up the pencil and paper and get off without a sound. The girl stares and wonder what he'll do. She smiles for the reason he has the guts to write a poem.

"The day is done, nice for a title. Is it dedicated for the Night Class?" He nodded with his eyes closed.

"What's the message of the Poem?"

"Don't know, still writing." He went out to the door and went to the outdoors. He lay under the shade of the maple tree and lighted a candle for the source of his light. His maiden shook her head at the window and watched him while he writes his poem. She left his room and went down the stairs and guarded the Day Class.

Zero checked the window and saw Yuuki gone in his room, and then wrote his first paragraph.

_The day is done, and the darkness_

_Falls from the wings of Night,_

_As a feather is wafted downward_

_From an eagle in his flight._

…

"Weird but fascinating… He can write a poem? But why?" The Pureblood walked with curiosity in his eyes.

"What poem?" Yuuki shook her head with fear and shiver.

"Gasp! Tap my shoulder please if you want to talk to me."

"Sorry, as I was asking,What poem?"

"It's Zero he's writing a poem."

"So what's the problem? Then good he's finally learning to read and write."

"I know." Kaname looked at Yuuki with a smile. He shoved his cold hand inside his pocket and walked away with his shoes tapping on the floor. Yuuki was annoyed and frustrated for the pure blood was teasing Zero.

"He's a really educated boy. He always says words that are complicated and hard to find in the dictionary."

…

Zero was busy thinking of Yuuki. His palms were sweaty and cold for he could not think of anything to write. Yuuki pointed her flashlight at Zero and walked directly to him and sat beside him.

"Read." Yuuki was amazed even if he only wrote one paragraph.

"Good."

" I'll just watch the hallway there okay?"

"Sure."

She smiled and went off. Zero watched her walk and smiled also. Then he wrote his second paragraph.

_Come, read to me some poem,_

_See simple and heartfelt lay,_

_That shall soothe this restless feeling _

_And banish the thought of day._

After Zero made his second paragraph, He went up to his room and rested his eyes and brain. When his eyes closed he remembered the girl that appreciated his poem with a significant smile : ).

Dawn…

"Wake up! Wake up Zero!" He blinked his eyes and saw a double Yuuki. He blinked his eyes again and saw Yuuki with a blurred vision.

"What?"

"There's blood everywhere on the stairs!" He startled and picks up his uniform and hurried down. BLOOD! Blood everywhere. The students covered their noses and covered their eyes. The headmaster called a janitor and let the janitor clean the thick, scarlet blood.

"Night class… One of them might have sucked blood from the Day class." Yuuki didn't hesitate to wait for the answer, she ran and went to the territory of the night class. The fleeing of Yuuki caught the attention of the gray guy. So Zero ran after her.

Yuuki was near to the gate but Zero caught her red handed.

"Let me go Zero!"

"Why?"

"Because it's for the good of the day class!"

"Don't go it's to dangerous…" Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her and hugged her so tight. Yuuki opened her eyes wide with shock in her heart. But she didn't hugged him back she just lied on his chest while he was standing with curve on his back.

"But…"

"Maybe it's just juice drink or any fruit that has to much juice in it. Just promise me don't blame and ask questions to them. OK?" Yuuki nodded her head and went to the Day class again. She went to the authorized room and grabbed the mop and pail full of water. She helped the janitor clean the stairs while the janitor was complaining about the mysterious blood.

"Darn night class! They messed up our stairs again."

"Do you really think they did this?"

"Yup, a student must have been thirsty so he went down the stairs and got a glass of water." Yuuki was worried and asked more and more questions from the janitor.

"But when did the night class attacked the student, was it when he went down the stairs? Because he got a glass of water, the tendency is he was attacked on the kitchen. Not on the stairs."

"No. you're wrong." Yuuki frowned and asked him why?

"Because there's the glass that was broken into pieces and the water that spilled."

After explained it headmaster Cross asked Yuuki and Zero to come with him in his office.

"I'm very disappointed with you two. You didn't watch the school so eagerly."

"We'll do our best again Headmaster."

"You better be sure here Zero."

At night, he stopped writing his poems and watched over their schoolmates. Kaname went out for some fresh air and saw Zero saw laying on the wall.

"Aren't you satisfied with blood pills, well, I think it's really satisfying cause' it taste like real blood. Why can't you even resist Human blood and Why did this school offered vampires if they can't even control themselves…"

"That's why they build another campus for our practice and controlling ourselves." After being PISSED OFF by Zero he went to his campus and investigated the one who drank blood in the campus of the Day class…

_Who is he?_

_What will kaname do…_

-wait-


End file.
